We belong together
by jadedcutie494
Summary: ok, I was listening to the song 'we belong together' by Mariah Carey, and this story just kinda popped into my head and refused to leave. I know it's really short and fluffy, but it wanted to be written so here it is
1. Chapter 1

We Belong Together

Chapter one:

Max wound her way through the throng of people crowded on the streets of Seattle, on her way back to Jam Pony after a long day of delivering packages. She'd been in a foul mood all afternoon, since some fat old man had hit on her, tried to feel her up and then refused to tip her. So when she walked into Jam Pony, and the first person she saw was Alec, she saw a way to relieve the stress. She dumped her clipboard on Normal's desk without a word and strode over to Alec.

'Hey Max, to what to I owe this pleasure?' He asked when she tapped him on the shoulder.

'I need you to come somewhere with me, it's important.' Was all she said before she turned around and walked off again. He shrugged at Sketchy's puzzled look before he picked up his backpack and followed her out the door.

They rode for fifteen minutes, Max refusing to tell him where they were going. Finally she pulled over at the end of road, on the outskirts of the city. They were at the edge of a large property on which sat a very big, albeit rundown, house. Mansion, more like.

'Uh, Max, what are we doing here? I highly doubt you want to steal anything and I can't for the life of me think why Logan would send us here.' Alec said even as she was walking away from him.

'We're not here to steal anything, obviously, and Logan didn't send us.' She didn't bother to look back as she spoke, so Alec had no choice but to follow her into the building.

''So, what _are_ we doing here then?' Now she did stop, and she turned to face him, and he could see what appeared to be a large, empty ballroom behind her.

'We're here to fight.' She said it so matter of factly and in a tone of voice that made him feel like a child who'd asked a stupid question, even thought he knew it had been a very reasonable one.

'Fight?'

'Yeah, as in you, me and that big old room back there.' She said, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. 'Come on, I don't have all day.' And with that she turned into the room, slipping out of her denim jacket as she went. Alec followed tentatively, as he too removed his jacket. When she turned to face him, and dropped into a fight stance, he hesitated.

'Are you sure you wanna do this?' He decided to check one last time, and his answer was Max flipping around to land a kick to his stomach. He flew back and when he got up, she was smiling. _Oh, it's so on now,_ he thought. _No more Mr Nice guy, not like last time._ Now he was smiling as he said 'Ok, bring it on.'

They circled each other, and then simultaneously flew towards each other. Alec landed a punch to Max's jaw, before she could block it. When she staggered slightly from the blow, he had another opportunity to kick her legs out from under her. He pinned her down, before she flipped them over, so she was now on top.

'Gee, Max, I should've known you liked to be on top.' Alec grinned up at her, apparently unperturbed by the turn of events, and if Max felt a flush of heat rush through her, she put it down to adrenaline from the fight. Her moment of thought cost her though, as Alec sent her flying off him with a kick. They stood up at the same time, and ran toward each other. For a minute they were a blur of arms as they both punched and blocked. Max's arm came out, aimed at Alec's stomach, and when he tried to block it, she snaked her arm around his and took hold of his shirt, using it to pull him closer so she could kick him. Unfortunately, she pulled to hard, and they both paused at the sound of the material ripping. They looked down at the piece of material in Max's hand, and they started laughing. But Max's laughter died down the second she looked up and saw Alec's torso.

He noticed her silence after a minute, and followed her gaze to his chest. He stood there for a minute before clearing his throat. She looked up at him, and looked confused. 'Uh…' Alec began, then trailed off, not knowing what exactly to say.

'Uh, yeah. Sorry about your shirt. But thanks for doing this with me, I really appreciate it.' _Yeah I appreciate it, I appreciate seeing your gorgeous, naked chest. Wow, where did that come from? Down girl. Down girl? I only say that to myself… oh no, HEAT!_ Max started backing away from Alec, still holding the part of his shirt in her hand. She was almost out the door when she made the mistake of stopping for her jacket. As she bent to pick up her jacket, she accidentally brought the piece of Alec's shirt close to her face, and she was assaulted with his scent. That did it. She turned around, and noticed for the first time that Alec had come towards her. Now she was surrounded by his scent, and as she watched him, she saw his features change from confusion, to realisation, to fear and hesitation, then finally he smiled. It wasn't feral, but it wasn't quite human either. It was predatory, and Max felt her excitement course through her body in response. Her lips curved up until her smile matched his. She dropped her jacket, and the piece of material, and walked away from them, towards Alec. Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice warned her, but then again, it was just a little voice, somewhere in the back of her mind.

Alec took a deep breath as she reached him and draped her arms around his neck. He took a moment to bury his face in her neck and simply smell, and surprisingly, she revelled in the moment. Then his lips found hers, and she found even more pleasure. Even through the haze of heat, she knew that no one had ever kissed her quite like this; no one had ever evoked so many feelings with one kiss. And his lips were still closed. Since he made no move to change that, she let her tongue snake out and seek entrance to his mouth, which he granted readily.

She was exactly what he'd thought she'd be, but more. He felt her yank on what was left of his shirt, and soon it too was on the floor. He broke the kiss, and earned a whimper from Max, which turned into a small moan when his hands started working their way up her stomach, and peeled off her top. He brought his lips down onto her throat, and she tipped her head back to give him better access. He worked his way down, and she didn't seem to notice when he undid her pants, although she did gasp when his found her breast.

A few minutes later, she could barely stand from the things he was doing to her, and he was still half dressed. He laid her down, and she wasted no time in stripping him of his pants, while he discarded her remaining clothes. Neither of them heard the rain start to fall, or the sun set. They didn't notice when at some point during the night, one of them crushed Max's pager, which had been beeping off and on all night. They only noticed each other.

'Damn Boo, where are you? Return your pages!' Original Cindy muttered to herself as she paced around her apartment. It was 10:00 in the morning, and she hadn't seen Max since yesterday afternoon, when she'd dragged Alec out of Jam Pony. And now she wasn't answering her pages. Finally, she decided to call Alec.

At first, Max thought she was imagining the ringing. She opened her eyes slowly, and took in her surroundings. It took her a minute to remember where she was, and another minute to realise what the ringing was. Looking down at Alec, she surmised he was still asleep, so she walked across the room to his jacket, and pulled out his phone. She flipped it open.

'Hello?'

'Boo? What are you doing with Pretty Boy's phone? Never mind, where are you? You haven't been answering your pages. You had me worried.' OC's voice came through the phone, and Max instantly felt guilty, for some unknown reason. She looked back over at the sleeping form that was Alec, and tried to figure out what to say to her.

'Uh, Alec and I got held up last night, and I crashed with him, it was easier. And I think I might've lost my pager.' _Close enough,_ she decided. 'Look, I'm just gonna say goodbye to Alec, I'll be home soon, ok?' She hung up after Cindy said bye, and turned around to see Alec regarding her with cautious eyes.

'Oh, your phone was ringing, so I answered it. It was Cindy, and she was looking for me. Anyway, she was worried, so I'm gonna take off.' She collected her clothes and moved towards the door way. She stopped and turned back, and Alec thought she was going to say something, but she just shook her head before she turned and walked out. For some reason, Alec got the strange feeling that she was walking out of his life. He shook his head and then got up and started gathering his own clothes.

'Hey boo,' OC called from the kitchen when she heard the door slam shut. She came out of the kitchen to see Max heading straight for the bathroom. 'No ya don't, you sit your little ass back down here and tell me where ya been. You and Alec got _hung up_? You didn't really think OC was gonna buy that, did ya?' From the look on Max's face, she hadn't but she'd hoped. She sighed and turned to sit on the couch. Cindy took the space beside her, and sat patiently, waiting for Max to start.

'I had a really bad day yesterday, and I was feeling was off. This old guy hit on me, then refused to tip me, and all this other crap, so when I got back to Jam Pony, I was pissed off and looking for someone to take it out on. And, lucky me, Alec was standing right there. So I dragged him out to this old abandoned house I found one day, and I told him we were gonna fight. It was all going fine, until I accidentally ripped his shirt. And that was when I noticed how built he is, and how gorgeous he is… and when he caught me staring, it finally clicked. The reason I'd been feeling off all day was cause I was going into heat. So I turned to leave, but when I stopped to pick up my jacket, I smelt the bit of his shirt I was holding, and so I turned back, and then he was there and I think he only realised then what was going on, but it was too late and I was next to him, and god OC! I slept with Alec.' She turned to look at her friend for the first time, but instead of the sadness she'd seen there last time Max had been in heat, there was confusion. 'What am I gonna say to him when I see him at work? Is he gonna hate me?' Cindy had to resist the urge to laugh.

'Max, I highly doubt the boy's gonna hate you.' OC told her, smirking slightly.

'What? Why wouldn't he? I would. I'm not gonna be able to look him in the eye ever again. His beautiful, green eyes…' She trailed off, lost in memories, but OC's laugh shook her out of it. 'What?'

'Are you listening to yourself, boo?'

'So? It must be left over heat stuff. It only started yesterday.'

'I don't think so, boo. I mean, you didn't jump anyone on the way home, did ya? And you're not jumping out of your skin like you usually are. And you still haven't had a shower.' OC looked pointedly at Max, whose eyes widened in realisation after a moment.

'No way, OC. It was heat, nothing else. I love Logan. In fact, I'm gonna have a shower and go see him.' Cindy shook her head as Max rose and strode into the bathroom.

Alec came out of his apartment building, ready for work, but as when he got on his bike and started pedalling, he headed for Max's instead. He decided that if they were going to work together, they had to talk about what had happened. And since she'd run out of there this morning, he could only gather that she wasn't happy about what happened. Fine, but she was still going to talk to him about it.

When he reached her apartment, he knocked on the door just as Cindy opened it.

'Pretty boy? What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I need to talk to Max, and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you know what about.' He answered, looking over her into the apartment.

'She's not here, she already left. But come in.' He shrugged, and followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

'So, you and Max, huh?'

'There is no me and Max, but yeah. Did she say anything to you this morning? We didn't really get a chance to talk, what with Max running out of there as soon as I woke up and all.'

'That's our girl. Always running. Don't know what to tell you, except that when she runs, it's usually cause she's confused or afraid about her feelings.'

'Huh, I'd think her feelings would be quite simple after this; hate Alec and blame him for everything. It's worked for everything else, right?' OC smacked his head when he said this, and he glared at her. 'What? I think that was a fair comment.' Cindy seemed to consider it for a minute, and then nodded her consent.

'Fine, I'll give you that. But this time, she was actually scared that _you_ were gonna hate _her_ and blame her.' She smiled at the look on his face, it was priceless.

'What? Why would I hate her? And I know it's not her fault. I swear, trying to figure out how her mind works would take fifty scientist a hundred years!'

'I know, boo, but that's why you love her, right?'

'Yeah… I mean, you know, as a…'

'Don't worry boo. She loves ya too; she's just harder to crack then you.'

'Somehow, I find it hard to believe Max loves me.'

'She does, and she'll realise it. Sooner, rather than later, if I have anything to do with it.' OC smiled, and then pulled him in for a hug. 'Now come on, if I don't get my but to work Normal's gonna go ballistic.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: oops, forget this last chapter. Don't own it, or the song _we belong together_

A/N: ok, so here's the second chapter. The next one'll be up in the next hour probably. Um, right now there's only one more chapter, but if people read it and want more, I might write more. But mainly, this was just a short story I wrote while I waited for inspiration for my other story. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter two

Max walked into Jam Pony forty minutes late, as per usual, and she walked straight past a yelling Normal to her locker. She was rifling through it when Alec came up behind her. She stiffened slightly, trying to figure out how she knew he was there, but when she turned, sure enough he was there. She slammed her locker shut, picked up her bag, and after a quick 'hey' she was gone, grabbing a few packages off Normal's desk as she passed.

'Max!' Alec called as he followed her out, taking her lead and grabbing some packages off Normal's desk as he passed. When he got outside, she was gone, however, and he had no idea where she'd gone.

He didn't see her again until that night at Crash, but even there she managed to evade him for over an hour. When he saw her leaving, he took his chance, and followed her out.

'Max, stop!' She finally did, and she turned to look at him.

'What, Alec?' She asked, putting her hands on her hips as she stared at him.

'Uh, I think we should talk Max, about, you know…' He gestured between them with his hand. 'Us.' As he watched, she seemed to have a quick internal debate, before her features became hard and empty.

'There is no us, Alec. Never has been, never will be. Get it through that small brain of yours. Last night was just a stupid mistake, one that I've already forgotten. I love Logan, not you. How could I love you? How could anyone? You're a killer, that's all you're good for. You're poison Alec, you get people killed or hurt. Understand?' Alec was so stunned he couldn't move as she turned and walked away. When Max had disappeared around the corner, Original Cindy came out of the shadows of the doorway, and put her hand on Alec's shoulder. He jumped at the contact, not having heard her come up behind him.

'Boo…' He jerked his shoulder away from her, moving out of her reach.

'Don't, Cindy. I'm poison, didn't you here? I wouldn't want you to get hurt.' OC wasn't worried about getting hurt, but it was clear from the look in his eyes that he was hurting, badly. She pursed her lips as Alec too disappeared from her view; Max was her girl and she loved her, but she was very close to finding her and kicking her ass, transgenic or not. She knew Alec had seemed like a screw up at the start, but he'd proved himself on more than one occasion. And Max's last comment had been a really low blow; Cindy knew what she was referring to, having heard the story from Max, and to think that it was her girl throwing that back in his face was hard for Cindy to swallow. If she hadn't have heard it for herself, she would never have believed it. There was running away and pushing people away, and then there was down right bitchy. And god knew Max could be a bitch, but this was too much, even for her. So Cindy head off for home, to wait for Max.

She didn't have to wait too long. Max walked in the door about five minutes after Cindy. She was ready to go to bed and sleep for a few hours, but the look on Cindy's face stopped her in her tracks.

'What?' She asked, shrugging.

'Don't give me that _what_ business. You know what you did.'

'Huh? What did I do?'

'Crash, Alec, bitch? Any of those things ringing a bell?' Cindy asked, as she put her hands on her hips.

'Oh, that. So what?'

'What do you mean, so what? Did you miss the looks on your boy's face when you said those things to him?'

'No, I left, and he's not my boy. But whatever, he'll deal.'

'He'll deal? You know you're my boo, my girl, but if you don't stop this I'm gonna put the smack down on your ass.'

'For what?' Cindy made a sound very much like a growl, and Max instinctively took a step back, even though she knew it was stupid.

'For hurting ya boy; and don't tell me you were telling the truth back there, that wasn't you. Even you're not that cold hearted. So you need to snap out of it and deal with the fact that you're in love with him and don't take it out on him.' Max's face showed no sign of emotion now, and Cindy sighed. She knew that face; she'd seen it on Alec more than once.

'Whatever, I'm going to bed.' Was all Max said before she turned and left the room.

She was gone when Cindy got up the next morning. She moved around the empty apartment, getting ready for work. When she arrived, she was surprised to see that Max was already there, heading out for her first run, while Alec was no where to be seen. She walked up to Normal.

'Hey, you see Pretty Boy?' She asked as she rifled through the piles of packages on his desk, looking for some in nearby sectors.

'No, golden boy called in sick, why?' Normal answered without looking up.

'No reason, no reason. He's in sector four, right?' she asked no one in particular as she found a couple of packages for that sector. Normal seemed to notice and he looked up as she walked away.

'That's right, why are you going to see him?' He called after her.

'Gotta make sure our golden boy's feeling ok.' She said over her shoulder.

When she got to Alec's apartment, she could hear the TV blaring, but when she knocked there was no answer. So she pounded again, but still no answer.

'Come on pretty boy, I know your in there, now get your ass out here.' When she still didn't get an answer, she opened the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. She walked in and was greeted of the sight of Alec sitting on his couch, still in his clothes from the night before, an empty bottle of scotch on the table in front of him, a bottle of vodka in his hand. He had the beginnings of stubble on his face, and he looked like a train wreck, in Cindy's opinion. Smelled like a bar, she decided as she came closer. 'Ah pretty boy, what are you doing?'

'I'm enjoying a drink or two, or twenty. More, actually. I think it was somewhere around forty-three, maybe? I dunno, I lost count.' Cindy knew they had high tolerance for things like alcohol, but still to hear him talking so clearly after a bottle and a half of spirits was still something.

'Yeah? And why, might I ask, are you enjoying all these drinks when you have a little something called work?'

'I didn't feel like going to work today. It's raining, Max is there, Normal's a freak.'

'Alright, I'll give you all of them, but so? It's _always_ raining, it's Seattle, boo, Max has worked at Jam Pony longer then you so of course she'll be there, and ditto for Normal, he's the boss. So again, why are you enjoying all these drinks when you have work?' Alec looked up at her now, and after a moment, he started to laugh, but not his normal laugh; this one was almost a drunken laugh, and a bit hysterical, and had Cindy backing up a little.

'You're Original Cindy.' He stated, and OC raised her eyebrow.

'That's me, and you're Alec. We've established who we are, _for those who didn't know,_' she added the last bit under her breath.

'No, you didn't let me finish. You're Original Cindy, best friend to _Max_. So why are you _here_? With _me_?' She sighed, and then she reached over and plucked the bottle out of his hand.

'Because of this' she said, waving the bottle in front of him. 'Because you are sitting here, drinking scotch and vodka, instead of going to work. I already yelled at Max…' Alec cut her off here.

'So now you've come to yell at me?' he asked dryly.

'No, cause I don't kick people when they're down. Now, get your skinny little ass off this couch and get into the shower, before I put you there myself.' She stood above him now, hands on hips, looking down at him. He had an indignant look on his face.

'You're gonna make me?'

'Yep. You're not so tough. If you were tough, you wouldn't be sitting here, alone, in you apartment in the middle of the day drinking.' He stood up now, and it was his turn to look down at her.

'Who said I wouldn't? A weaker man might be out right now, following her around, begging.' She nodded her head in consent.

'True that, but a stronger man would be at his job, not hiding from her, or following, just living his life. You want her, you can't hide from her. It'll be harder for her to resist you if you're actually there. Now come on.' She took his arm and dragged him towards his bathroom. When he tried to stop her, she turned and glared at him, daring him to try it again.

When they reached the shower, he started to protest again, but she just shoved him backwards and before he could gain his footing, she had reached in and turned the tap. He was blasted with cold water, soaking through his clothes, spraying his face. But the pressure didn't last long, as first it died off and then OC turned it off. He turned to glare at her, and she couldn't help but think that the dripping water only added to the effect. She grinned; yes, if she was straight she'd find it hard to stay away from him. _If_ she was straight.

'Quit your glaring and get out there and get dressed, or I will do it for you.' He seemed to debate for a few seconds before he moved around her towards his bedroom. She couldn't resist the urge to poke around a bit while he changed; she'd never been to his apartment before, and she was surprised to find it neat and organised. She was putting the bottles away when he came out again, dressed in fresh, dry, clothes.

'Ok, I'm dressed. Happy? Let's go.' He grabbed his jacket and backpack off the floor and took the handle bar of his bike, which was by the front door. Cindy followed him out, shutting his door behind her.

A/N: so, what did you think? I know Max was really harsh, but just wait. Anyway, feel free to leave reviews, I love to get them!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still don't own anything… of any major importance at least

A/N: ok, here's the final chapter, just like I promised. Please don't lynch me or anything, I know it's kinda abrupt and all, but I wrote this in about three hours all up, and it wasn't meant to be anything special. Anyway, hope you enjoy

Chapter three:

After Cindy's surprise visit, Alec hadn't been late to work again. In fact, he'd been early every shift, staying late too. He'd become the perfect employee. And when he wasn't working, he was hanging out with Biggs. OC and Sketchy had noted his absence from Crash, but OC thought it was enough for him to be around Max all day, as long as he wasn't home at night moping, she didn't care where he went.

And so each night she kept a watchful eye on Max. She noticed the way she'd start the evening at the bar, or the pool table, flirting with different guys, but she'd end each night sitting at the table, staring between the bar and the door. OC hadn't said anything, but she knew what was going on. Max had pushed Alec away in a moment of panic, and now that he wasn't around much, she was missing him. But she'd done all she could, now it was up to Max. She was just gonna sit back, relax and enjoy the show. She just hoped the show wouldn't take too long.

Max sat at the table staring at the door. _Where is he?_ She thought. It wasn't like she was waiting for him or anything, but he hadn't been at Crash for over two weeks, since that night. Not like she'd noticed or anything, but it was strange. She sat there for another few minutes, before she finally stood up. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair, and swung her arm into the sleeve as she walked away from the table. She paused as an after thought and turned back to look at OC.

'I'm gonna head out, go for a ride, clear my head.' But she didn't get too far, as a song came over the PA. It wasn't one she'd heard before, but as the lyrics started, she slowed down until she was standing still. As she stood there listening, realisation suddenly flooded her. When the song ended, she started to head for the exit, then changed her mind and walked to the bar.

Alec was sitting in his apartment, having left the bar after Biggs had picked up a girl. He was sitting on his couch, without a bottle of vodka this time, when he heard the knock. He looked at his watch, and frowned when he saw the time. _Who the hell would come looking for me at 1am? Except Max, but since she's not talking to me any more…_ He decided to ignore it. There was a brief moment of silence, then the knocking sounded again, louder this time. He got up to yell at whoever it was, but his hand froze two inches from the door when the person spoke.

'Alec, I know you're in there. I can here you. And I understand why you don't want to let me in, just… Just listen to this, ok? And then you can decide whether or not you still want to leave me out here.' He heard her moving around, a small click, and then a song started to play.

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so _

_I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go _

_I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish _

_I was lying to myself_

Alec felt his heart tighten at the words, and he moved closer to the door.

_I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love _

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself _

_'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me _

_But I thought I knew everything _

_I never felt _

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice _

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice _

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side _

_Right here, 'cause baby _

He didn't understand, why was she? Why was she doing this now? And did she mean it?

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_'Cause we belong together _

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together _

Max could hear Alec moving closer to the door, and she moved closer too. But she didn't say anything, couldn't say anything until the song was done. Then it was up to him.

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind _

_Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:_

_"If you think you're lonely now" _

_Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep) _

_I gotta change the station so I turn the dial _

_Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface _

_I only think of you and it's breaking my heart _

_I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart _

_I'm feeling all out of my element _

_I'm throwing things, crying _

_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong _

_The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside _

_I need you, need you back in my life, baby _

_(We belong together)_

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_'Cause we belong together _

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby!_

Max stilled completely; she knew the song was about to end, and then her future was in his hands. The final chorus started, and she held her breath.

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_'Cause we belong together _

_Who I'm gonna lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

The last notes of the song played, and then there was silence. Max waited, one second, two, nothing. As the silence stretched out, Max felt her heart began to shatter, and she fought to keep a sob from coming out of her. She slid down the door, curling into herself, as if she was trying to keep herself together. Suddenly the door disappeared from behind her and she tipped backwards, landing on Alec's feet. She looked up at him in surprise, as he started to speak.

'Max… why are you sitting on the floor?' Max stared at him, then she started to laugh, softly at first, and then it became hysterical. 'Uh, Max are you ok?' Her only response was to laugh harder, and very soon one of Alec's neighbours stuck their head out their door and glared at them. He gave him a quick smile before he bent down and scooped Max up, nudging the CD player inside his door with his foot. He kicked the door shut, then carried Max to the couch and put her down. He knelt in front of her, so his eyes were level with hers. 'Max, why are you laughing?'

'Because… You tried to talk to me, to fix things and I brushed you off. More, I was the world's biggest bitch to you… and then you stopped being there… and it took me nearly three weeks to figure out why I missed you… and then I came here to tell you… and you didn't say anything… don't you think that's funny?' She looked at him, her eyes wide in question, as she started to calm down.

'No, not so much funny. Max, did you mean it?' She swallowed, and looked down, but he put a hand under her chin and gently brought her head back up so she was forced to look at him. 'No, no more hiding. Just answer the question.' She nodded, and sucked in her breath before beginning.

'I meant it Alec. I heard that song tonight at Crash, and it just suddenly hit me; why I'd been such a bitch to you, why I'd missed you, why I looked for you every night at Crash for the last two weeks. I didn't mean any of the things I said that night, Alec. I was just afraid of what I was feeling, so I took it out on you. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I'm so sorry.' His lips curved into a slow, sincere smile and she couldn't help but return it with her own hopeful one. 

'I know Max. So where does this put us?' He watched as she closed her eyes, as if trying to decide something in a small space of time. She opened her eyes, a determined look in her eyes.

'I love you.' Those three words made his smile widen, and his heart leap. He stood up, scooping Max into his arms at the same time.

'I love you too, Maxie.' He said as he brought his lips down to hers.

A/N: there, hope that satisfied you. Feel free to review, or check out my other story _I just can't do it_. I think the writing for that is much better.


End file.
